Astraphobia fear of lightning
by Trb.bangtanboys
Summary: Jimin yang memiliki astraphobia ringan ditinggal berdua dengan bocah yang sedang melewati perubahan dari anak kecil kepada dewasa. Jungkook ternyata mudah terangsang hanya pada pergerakan kecil yang Jimin lakukan. Apa yang berlaku pada akhirnya? KookMin PWP BAD SUMMARY CERITA GAK NYAMBUNG


Jimin berjalan perlahan berusaha ke sudut ruangan. Walaupun Jimin menabrak beberapa benda yang ada dibawah tidak ia pedulikan. Akhirnya ia sampai disudut ruangan.

Jimin duduk sambil menekuk lutut disana, berharap dapat bersembunyi dari perkara yang menakutkannya.

"Aish, kenapa harus sekarang..?" Gerutu Jimin pelan.

Jimin memandang kasur king-size milik Hope-Tae-Min yang kosong setelah dirinya turun dan memilih untuk berada di pojok kamar. Rapper Line masih di studio. Jarum jam baru mencecah angka 9. Dapat dipastikan bahawa trio rapper tidak akan pulang dalam waktu yang singkat. Taehyung dan Seokjin udah keluar sejak jam 3 tadi, katanya mau berbelanja.

Jimin melirik ke luar jendela. Kilat menyambar di depan matanya. Ia tidak takut kilat hanya saja ia takut pada suara guntur yang menggelegar.  
Tekad Jimin sudah bulat, sebulat pipinya. Sebelum suara guntur datang, Jimin akan ke kamar kekasihnya yang tampan+tinggi+manja+norak. Jimin bangun, dengan langkah yang berani seperti tentara yang mau berperang, Jimin melewati kasur menuju ke pintu. Perjalanan yang mulus hampir sempurna jika saja..

CTAR!

..tidak ada suara petir yang memekakkan telinga membuatkan Jimin meniarap di lantai dengan pantas. Dengan cepat menutup telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar suara petir lagi. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

"Kookie-ah.."

Ia mulai memanggil nama sang Kekasih yang juga merangkap sebagai maknae di Bangtan.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, Jimin mengesot kembali mendekat pada dinding.

"Tuhan.. Kalau ini adalah hukuman buatku karna menghabiskan seluruh isi kulkas disaat malam hari, ku mohon ampuni aku..."

Ia memejamkan mata erat, mulai memohon keampunan, agar tidak diberi cobaan seperti ini.

"Eomma, maafkan aku karna memakan biskut mu. Appa, maafkan aku karna sering mengambil jatah dagi-"

CTAR

"HUWAAA ... JEON JUNGKOOK! JUNGKOOK!"

Jimin mulai menangis, masa bodoh jika nantinya ia menjadi bahan ejekan yang lain. Ia sangat ketakutan dan berharap Power Rangers -coret- sesiapa datang membantunya keluar dari kamar.

BRAKK

Pintu kamar Hope-Tae-Min dibuka dengan kasar. Seseorang dengan bed hair nya mendekati pria yang ketakutan.

"Kookie.."

Jungkook merangkul tubuh kekasihnya erat.

"Kau tak apa babe?" tanyanya

"Kenapa lama sekali.." lirih Jimin. Badan Jimin mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan badannya mulai bergetar.

"Hey, hyung.. Aku ada disini sekarang. Jangan khawatir. Nde?" kata Jungkook yang merubah posisi duduk mereka. Jungkook memindahkan Jimin ke ranjang King-size yang ada di kamar itu. Jimin sekarang tidur di dada Jungkook dan tangan Jungkook berada di pinggangnya, memeluknya erat sambil mencium dahi dan rambutnya.

Tubuh Jimin seketika melompat kecil saat mendengar petir menyambar lagi. Sekarang napasnya mulai tak teratur dan mulai bernapas dengan cepat.

"Oke, hyung, lihat aku." katanya sambil memegang wajah Jimin dan mengarahkannya ke wajahnya,

"Jangan khawatir, ok. Semuanya baik-baik aja. Aku akan melindungimu, hyung. Tarik nafas bersama ku." katanya dan akhirnya setelah beberapa kali bernapas bersama, Jimin mulai bernapas dengan normal. Tetapi badannya masih tetap bergetar.

"Anak baik. Pikirkan hal lain, nde?" katanya dan memeluk Jimin lagi. Jungkook benar-benar khawatir dan takut tadi.

Ia hampir saja ikut panik setelah melihat Jimin tadi. Tapi Ia ingat, Ia harus tegar untuk Jimin. Ia harus bisa menenangkan Jimin. Dan syukurlah Ia berhasil menenangkan Jimin. Jungkook lega melihatnya Jimin sudah bernapas dengan teratur.

"Mian hyung. Aku tertidur di ruang tengah. Aku jadi tidak mendengar panggilan mu."

Jungkook kembali merapatkan tangannya pada pinggang Jimin dan tangan satunya lagi membelai lembut rambut Jimin. Jungkook juga sesekali mencium rambut Jimin.

"Kau tidur saja ya, hyung? Kau pasti lelah." tanya Jungkook.

"Baiklah."

Jungkook mulai menutup matanya lagi. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang terlihat tidak bisa tertidur, matanya masih terbuka lebar.

Berkali-kali Jimin memutar tubuhnya kesana kemari, berusaha menyamankan dirinya agar bisa tidur, tapi sayang rasa kantuk bahkan tak menghampirinya sama sekali. Terkadang , tubuhnya tersentak ketika cahaya kilat menerangi kamar yang agak malap.

Hujan lebat telah berhenti. Jimin sedikit senang akan hal itu. Tapi saat Jimin akan bangun, tiba-tiba tangan Jungkook melingkar di pinggangnya, sebelah tangan lagi menyusur ke bawah leher Jimin dan naik ke atas kepala si manis itu. Menjadi alas kepala Jimin pengganti bantal yang ada di bawahnya.

"Tidurlah, hyung. Kurasa badainya telah berhenti kan?" tanya Jungkook, dengan mata tertutup.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur~" ujar Jimin. Tanpa membuka matanya pun Jungkook tau kalau sekarang Jimin sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jadi daripada dia gelap mata dan menyambar bibir Jimin, lebih baik Jungkook tak melihatnya saja.

Tangan Jungkook yang ada di pinggang Jimin mulai turun ke bawah. Menepuk perlahan bokong indah Jimin sambil mengumam lagu pengantar tidur.

"Aku bukan bayi, Jungkookie~" Jimin mulai bergerak lagi. Berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jungkook.

"Ck.. Berhenti bergerak, hyung."

"Gak bisa tidur T_T"

Jungkook merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jimin dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan Jimin.

Jimin tersentak ketika merasa genggaman pada tangannya menguat. Jimin langsung mendongak pada Jungkook. Mata Jungkook memandangnya, menggoda.

"Kookie...ada apa?..."

"Ku bilang berhenti bergerak hyung. Kau membuatku tegang.." ucap Jungkook yang masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jimin.

"A..Apa yang kau pikirkan heoh?...Le...Lepaskan aku..." Jimin mulai panik dan takut, dengan kasar, dia berusaha menarik tangannya yang dicengkeram Jungkook agar terlepas.

"Hn. Jangan berpura...pura, hyung. Aku yakin, kau juga menginginkannya kan~" ucap Jungkook dengan seringai jahat nan seksinya yang kian lebar. Jimin semakin panik dan takut. Satu tangan Jungkook yang bebas, mulai menarik ujung kaos Jimin ke atas.

"YAKKK..." Jimin menjerit kaget. Jungkook menarik ke atas kaos Jimin dengan cepat, tapi tak benar...benar terlepas, kaos itu melilit di kedua pergelangan tangan Jimin. Jimin semakin panik.

Satu tangan Jungkook menahan kedua tangan Jimin di atas, satunya lagi guna menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Jimin.

"KYAAAAA..." Jimin kembali menjerit. Dia menatap Jungkook yang tengah asyik menjilati ketiaknya.

"Nghhh..." Jimin melenguh saat Jungkook kian intens menjilati, membuatnya mulai terangsang.

"A..Apa yang kau lakukan, mesum?...Lepaskan aku..." seru Jimin.

Jungkook berhenti menjilati ketiak Jimin. Dia menatap langsung wajah Jimin yang memerah padam.

"Jika kau sangat membenci hal ini, kau bisa menendang ku, hyung." ucap Jungkook sambil menjilat nipple kiri Jimin.

"Ah..." desah Jimin pelan.

"Kau bukan lemah, hyung. Kau terlihat seperti cewek yang akan diperkosa. Atau...Kau memang ingin kan hal ini. Hayo ngaku hyung..." lanjut Jungkook mengolok sambil meremas aset berharga Jimin dan menjilati kulit perut Jimin sambil menatap Jimin sebelah mata, sebuah tatapan yang mengandung arti menggoda dan menantang.

Tidak mendapat sebarang respon dari sang uke, Jungkook mendengus marah. Jungkook membalik paksa tubuh Jimin.

"KYAAAAA..." Jimin menjerit dan membelalakkan matanya kaget saat Jungkook memukul sepasang bongkah kenyalnya.

"Damn. Anak nakal seperti mu harus dihukum eoh.." Ujar Jungkook menatap takjub sekaligus mesum pada kedua pantat Jimin.

"Hentikan..." seru Jimin sambil menutup mata.

Jungkook menyeringai mesum dan mulai membuat kissmark di pinggang Jimin.

"Ber...berhenti." pinta Jimin memohon. Jungkook tak memperdulikannya dan mulai menggigit gemas pantat Jimin yang masih berbalut boxer.

"Ahh..." Jimin menggertakkan giginya dengan mata tertutup dan alis mengernyit. Tubuh Jimin dibalik kembali berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

"AH..." kedua bola mata Jimin mengecil saat Jungkook menaikkan kedua kaki Jimin ke atas dan menahan lipatan kaki Jimin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf karena aku hanya fokus pada bokong mu itu," ucap Jungkook datar, memandangi bahagian depan Jimin.

"Hn? Seluar kau basah hyung..." lanjut Jungkook yang masih mengamati boxer Jimin.

Jungkook menyeringai senang. Dia mulai menjilati penis plus boxer Jimin yang basah.

"Hyaa..." kepala Jimin mendongak ke atas dengan mata tertutup. Jungkook mulai menjilati kepala penis Jimin yang dikeluarkan sedikit di bahagian tepi boxer.

"Hajima...Ti..tidak...Kau tidak bisa...engggh..." seluar Jimin semakin basah karena dia semakin terangsang dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook.

"Aah..Ahh..Ah.." desah Jimin saat Jungkook menghisap penuh miliknya.

"Aaah...Ahh...Ahh..." Jimin mulai mendesah lebih kencang saat lidah Jungkook menekan...nekan kepala penisnya hingga Jimin merasa melayang seketika. Untuk beberapa saat, Jungkook masih asyik menjilat dan menggigit gemas penis Jimin yang masih terbungkus.

"AH...AAAAAAAAAAHH..." Jimin mendesah kencang dan panjang tak berapa lama kemudian tika mencapai klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Cairan klimaksnya membasahi paha dalam Jimin.

Nafas Jimin terengah...engah. Dia menatap sayu Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum iblis dengan lebar dengan lidahnya yang terjulur keluar, sedikit basah dengan cairan semen Jimin dan salivanya sendiri. Jungkook melepaskan lilitan kaos Jimin di pergelangan tangan Jimin.

"Wow. Suara kau hebat, hyung." puji Jungkook mengingat desahan Jimin tadi.  
Pria yang mendominasi langsung mencium Jimin, melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Jimin dan segera membelit lidah Jimin. Jimin memejamkan matanya, mulai hanyut dalam ciuman ini. Dia membalas ciuman Jungkook.

"Nng...Mmn...Mnnn..." mereka berdua masih saling beradu lidah dan bertukar saliva. Jungkook diam...diam melepaskan seluarnya dan seluar Jimin. Dan tampaklah kejantanan Jungkook yang sudah ereksi hebat meminta untuk dipuaskan.

"Ah...A..pa yang..." Jungkook memaksa Jimin berada dalam posisi menungging di atas ranjang. Jungkook lalu memposisikan dirinya di belakang Jimin.

Jimin mengerang saat Jungkook menggosokkan kejantanannya di celah pantat Jimin dengan kedua tangan Jungkook meremas pantat Jimin.

"Heh, siapa tadi yang menolak untuk bermain hn.," olok Jungkook penuh kemenangan sambil meremas kuat kedua dada Jimin.

"AAH..." Jimin kaget saat Jungkook dengan kasar langsung melesakkan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam anus Jimin, meskipun baru setengah ukuran Jungkook.

"Apa ini? Kau sempit sekali.." ujar Jungkook saat miliknya merasakan seperti apa berada di dalam milik Jimin.

"Enghhh.." Jimin mendesah lagi saat Jungkook berusaha semakin memasuki dirinya. Jimin meremas tepian bantal untuk melampias kan rasa sakit dan perihnya.

"Huh...Apa...apaan ini. Aku sudah sering menggagahi mu, hyung. Tapi kau masih bisa seketat ini..Daebak, hyung.."

"Tu...Tutup mulutmu, brengsek..."

"Siapa yang mengajari mu berkata kasar heoh.."

"Nnnghh…"

"Ah, shit...Padahal aku belum bergerak, tapi lubangmu sudah mencengkeram erat milikku. Bagaimana kalau aku sudah bergerak, hn?"

"A...Aku bilang tutup mulutmu, dasar brengsek...Kau...HAA...Ahh...Aah...Ah...Ah...Ah..." Jimin berteriak mendesah hebat saat Jungkook mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, keluar...masuk, tarik...dorong, tanpa menunggu rasa sakit yang Jimin rasakan hilang terlebih dahulu.

"Tampaknya lubang mu sangat cepat beradaptasi dengan milikku heoh...Apakah sebegitu inginnya kau digagahi oleh ku hn..." ujar Jungkook sembari sibuk menghujani anus Jimin dengan kejantanannya.

"Itu tidak… benar." elak Jimin pelan. Jimin kembali mendesah dengan kepala mendongak dan mata terpejam.

"Keras kepala."

"Ah...Haa… Ha… Aah...Aah...Ah..."

Mereka berubah posisi menjadi separa berdiri. Jimin berhadapan dengan dinding, kedua tangannya menempel pada dinding kamar, lutut kakinya menempel di atas ranjang.

Jungkook tepat berada di belakang Jimin, dengan mereka yang masih menyatu dan bergerak tentu saja, kedua tangan Jungkook mencengkeram pinggang Jimin.

Jungkook tertawa pelan, "Tapi milikmu itu sangat jujur… mencengkeram semakin erat milikku," ucap Jungkook.

"Ti...Tidak...Ahh...Ah...Ah...Aah..."

Jungkook menyeringai lebar.

"Ini adalah surga," ucap Jungkook yang begitu dimanjakan dengan kegiatan seks mereka, tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jimin.

"Bagaimana? Apakah ini terasa enak untukmu hyung? Ah, bodohnya aku. Kau sangat menikmatinya, kan?" lanjut Jungkook.

Jimin tidak mampu berfikir menggigit dan menarik daun telinga kiri Jimin.

"Hyaaa...Ah...Ah...Ah..."

Mereka kembali berganti posisi. Jungkook duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan kaki sedikit lebar, memangku Jimin yang mengangkanginya. Keduanya masih saling membenturkan diri mereka masing...masing.

"Ah...Ah...Ah..."

"Desahanmu itu indah sekali.. Akuilah kalau kau memang menikmatinya."

Jimin membalasnya dengan desahan.

"Kau ada di batasmu juga, kan?"

Lagi, Jimin hanya bisa membalasnya dengan desahan.

"Mau menyelesaikannya bersama?"

"Jangan di dalam...Nnghh...Ahhh..."

Mereka mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Jungkook mendesah kecil dan nikmat saat dia mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya di dalam diri Jimin. Cairan klimaks Jungkook pun menyatu dan karena terlalu banyak hingga tak sanggup ditampung oleh Jimin, cairan itu mengalir keluar dari celah anus Jimin yang masih terisi kejantanan Jungkook. Jimin bersandar lelah pada Jungkook yang menyeringai puas ke arahnya.

"Pabo..."

"Tapi aku hebat kan.."

"Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk membersihkan tubuhku.."

"Ck.. Aku bisa memandikanmu.. Kajja.

"Shireo..."

"Diamlah hyung." 


End file.
